


IT Plays a Tabletop Game

by Empoleon_Blownaparte



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empoleon_Blownaparte/pseuds/Empoleon_Blownaparte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke wants to play a game, so he invites his friends over to play it. Hilarity ensues probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game Begins

It was a quiet summer day in Inaba, Yosuke's parents are out for a week for reasons Yosuke was too tired to remember at the time and Teddie wasn't even awake by then so he was no help.

  
Yosuke decided to use the empty house to set up something he'd been wanting to do for a while: A tabletop game! He had bought one the morning before and wasn't expecting to set it up so soon.  
He had invited the entire crew in to play, creating their character sheets himself, minus their names, moralities, histories and gods (The gods in the game are based on real mythologies, he could already tell what Yu was going to choose...)

  
Teddie, who had been sent out for errands after he finished his sheet earlier that day, walked in through the front door  
"Ooooh Yooosukeeee!~ I'm hooooooome!~" he yelled happily as he walked into the dining room.

  
"Oh hey Ted, just in time, I just set everything up." Yosuke said with a smile to his hopeless romantic of a friend "So, I haven't actually seen your sheet yet. Where'd you hide it?"  
"I hid it in your pillow! Pretty clever, huh? You'd never look there." Teddie admitted happily "...Okay, that's pretty good, I didn't think you'd put it there... Uh, so, anyways, everyone should be getting here soon, so you should go get it." he said as he put the figures representing the different classes he chose for his friends at their respective places on the table.

  
Directly across from his own seat he placed a grey figure of a man in ancient Japanese armour and holding a katana, this was Yu's character, the Samurai.

  
Directly next to that to his left he placed a dark blue painted figure of an androgynous elf character holding a bow and wearing a tunic, this was Naoto's character, the Archer.

  
On the other side of the Samurai's seat he put a honey brown coloured figure of a young woman in a flowing long coat and magician's hat and wielding a rapier, this was Rise's character, the Sorcerer, or as Yosuke liked to call it, the Red Mage.

  
To the right of the Red Mage was a pale yellow man who looked like he had more muscles than he had brain cells, wearing no more than leather pants and wielding a pair of war axes, this was Kanji's character, the Berserker.

  
To the left of the Archer he placed a red figure of a girl in a loose, hooded robe and holding a staff, this was Yukiko's character, the Healer.

  
To the left of that he put a leafy green painted girl in a flowing Chinese-like outfit that showed off the model's surprisingly detailed and muscular legs, she was the Monk, Chie's character.

  
Finally, there was Teddie's model that was to the right of the Berserker, it was a light blue painted young boy straight out of the Italian Renaissance and holding a lute with a smile on it's face, it was the Bard.

  
Teddie sat down at his designated spot and looked at the map currently laid out on the table curiously, it depicted a town with multiple NPC models strewn about it, it had an old man at a street stall, a bar full of patrons and barmaids, an inn, a blacksmith's and multiple buildings that seemed to have no purpose besides decoration, it also had a name at the northern-most part of the map, "Fool's Flight".

  
Teddie looked back at Yosuke "Wow, Yosuke, you made all this yourself?"  
"Nah, the maps and models came with the game, I just painted the models."

  
Teddie looked back down to his model and picked it up to look at it more closely "...I think that the people who made this game stole my likeness! I should get royalties! Tell them I'll take my pay in sweets and beautiful women, Yosuke!"  
"I... Think it's just a coincidence, Ted.... And Junes pays you enough to get your own candy! And you can't get girls as payment, damnit!"

  
"Aw... Anyways, I'll go get my sheet, okay? Lord Teddie T. Bearson of TVland will get all the treasure and most of the ladies!" Teddie said cheerfully before running off to get the character sheet.  
"...'Teddie T. Bearson of TVland'?.... Heh, shouldn't've expected anything else..." Yosuke said with a smirk.

Suddenly the door was knocked and opened and a familiar voice was heard, it was Yosuke's closest friend and Partner, Yu Narukami.  
"Hey Partner, I brought my own prop for realism!" The grey haired boy said before pulling a katana out of seemingly nowhere and catching Yosuke off-guard "What the hell man?!" "Oh, don't worry, it's plastic, not like I'd bring a real sword." Yu sheathed the katana and sat down at the seat with the grey Samurai and placing a piece of paper on the table, this was his character sheet "Oh... Well, A+ for effort, Partner." Yosuke said with a grin and a thumbs up.

  
"Yooosukeee! I heard Sensei's voice!" Teddie yelled as he ran back into the room, holding a piece of paper of his own before rushing back into his seat and placing the sheet of paper on the table, using his model as a paperweight for it.  
"..I can't help but feel this seating arrangement isn't a coincidence, Yosuke..." Yu smirked, noticing that the characters he correctly assumed to be Naoto and Rise were right next to his own seat "It doesn't take a detective to figure that one out, Partner, but does it really matter?"  
"Just bringing it up... Speaking of which, Naoto and Rise said they were coming together, just so you know."

  
As if on cue, the door was knocked again and another familiar voice chimed in, this one was female and excited "Senpai! We're here!", it was Rise, and it was safe to say that Naoto was with her.  
"Door's unlocked, come right in!" Yosuke yelled back and the door opened to reveal Rise dressed almost exactly like a Red Mage from Final Fantasy "You said that I was a Red Mage, but I don't really know what else screams Red Mage besides this..." she said before Naoto also came in, she was dressed in a green dress with matching knee-high boots and fake elf ears, she was also wearing a very prominent blush of embarresment, Yu couldn't help but smile at the cute display these two had on, Yosuke and Teddie just stared, Yosuke was clearly impressed with how good their outfits looked, let alone that they bothered to get that into character at all, Teddie was half distracted by how pretty they were, and half distracted trying to figure out how Naoto's fake ears worked "Naoto, don't look embarresed, you look great" Rise told the blushing detective "H-Hello Senpai..." "So, how do we look?" Rise asked before giving Yu a cute wink

  
"You girls look amazing, but if you two had told me you were going to dress up for this I would've bought something from Daidara's." Yu said "That's Rise and Naoto off the list, now we just need Kanji, Chie and Yukiko." Yosuke added  
"A beautiful guardian of the forests, a girl dedicated to all forms of power, the two meet on the battlefield of love, the prize: The noble swordsman of the East. May the best girl win! Fight!" Teddie said "Could you please stop rubbing it in, Ted?" Yosuke said with a small glare as Yu smirked and gave out a small laugh and Rise and Naoto ignored him.

  
Naoto and Rise sat down next to Yu, Rise picked up her model to take a closer look and tilted her head to the side "...Okay, yeah, Square Enix might have to sue here..." she said jokingly as she noted the resemblance to the character she was dressed as "At least I'm not too far off with the outfit."

  
Naoto just looked down at the map, carefully studying every space there was, trying to keep her mind off of her outfit "'Fool's Flight... Quaint... The bar would be the most obvious place to gather information on our quest, but the inn could be important too, the market shouldn't be overlooked either, there could be rare supplies there if we just look..." she thought to herself as the rest of them waited on their other friends.  
It wasn't too long before the door was knocked again, this time it was a loud and powerful knock "'Ey, Yosuke-Senpai! I'm here! Is the door unlo-" "The door's unlocked, yeah, come on in!"

  
Kanji walked into the room, he looked pretty confused as to what exactly was going on "So, Senpai, what exactly is this?" "Okay, so Kanji, the basic idea is that... The idea is.... Okay, so you have your character, everyone else has theres, I have the NPCs and bad guys, and then you guys go around, talk to NPCs and fight bad guys until you figure out how to win the game." Yosuke explained "Ooooh, okay, yeah, now I get it! Talk with random people 'til we found out where the thing who's ass we gotta kick is!" Yu nodded "Essentially, yeah."

  
"Okay, so... What exactly does morality do?" Kanji continued, Rise shrugged "It's just a sort of roleplay thing, just to give everyone a basic idea of your playstyle, like a lawful good character wouldn't want to break a law, but a chaotic evil character would go out of his way to." "Oh, okay, that makes sense.... Do the different gods do anything?" Yosuke once again spoke up "Well yeah, it gives you better proficiencies with different weapons and magic, and it depends on which god you choose, so, like, someone who worships, say... Izanagi would have a higher proficiency with katanas, while someone who worships Artemis would be good with bows." Kanji nodded as he listened to the explanation "Oh, okay, yeah, that makes sense I guess... Who's Artemis?" "No clue, but apparently she's a goddess of hunting, that's all I know..."

  
Naoto spoke up this time "Artemis is the Greek Goddess of the hunt, the Moon, childbirth, wild animals and is the protector of young girls, she is also the goddess my character worships for the sake of the extra bow proficiency." she said, keeping her eyes down on the map still "Oh... Cool, I guess... What does putting your belief down as 'Athiest' mean? Is that bad? 'Cause I put down athiest..." Kanji said, still confused on the subject "Well... It's not bad, but that basically means you don't have a tiny extra boost in some kinda weapon or spell, which doesn't really matter in the long run, so don't worry about it." Kanji nodded one last time "Okay, I think I got everything now, thanks." he said before looking down at his piece "Damn, my guy's buff...."  
It wasn't long before the last two members of the team, Chie and Yukiko got there, they knocked on the door loudly "Hey Yosuke! We're here! Is everything set up?!" Chie called out from behind the door "Yeah, everything's set up! The door's unlocked!" Yosuke replied.

  
Yu smirked as the two entered the room. While he thought as them as very close friends, Yukiko never... Sat right with him... He never knew why, and would still trust her with his life, but he just always thought she was... Off...  
As soon as Yukiko and Chie entered the room they laid eyes on Naoto "Oh wow, Naoto, your outfit looks so coo-" Chie was about to say before... "Hahahaha, oh my gosh, Naoto you look so funny!" Naoto's blush intensified and Yu gave the most subtle glare at her "O-Oh sorry, I thought.... Uh... It fits you?" "Uh... Yukiko, let's just sit down." Chie said with a smirk, sitting down at her designated seat, Yukiko sat down next to her in her own seat.  
Yosuke smiled "Well, everybody's here, so let's start by introducing our characters, okay? Yu, you can start." he said, looking at Yu expectently.

  
Yu nodded "Yeah, okay, my character's nam-uh-ahem, I mean my name is Nagi Raikami, I'm a lawful good Samurai, I worship Izanagi, so I'm a little bit better with katanas and my backstory is that I'm a traveling mercanary and... I guess I was hired by the cute elf and sorcerer duo here. I don't have any flaws, so that's nice. That's all I have to say about that I guess." he said before looking to Rise, who was smiling at the fact he called her cute.

  
"Oh, my turn? Okay then. My name is Aimi Negai, I'm a chaotic good Red Mage and I my patron god is Apollo, which means I have a boost to fire magic, and my backstory is that I'm obsessed with becoming the best magic user to ever exist, so I went on a journey with my best friend, Naoto's character, to travel the globe and find all the magic I can! Your turn Kanji."

  
"Uh, wha-? Okay then... Uh... My name is Imustat Ijnak and I'm a chaotic good uh.. Berserker. I don't worship any god and my backstory is that I was raised in a society of badass warriors and then I was kicked out for not being badass enough, then I became a badass myself, the end." Yosuke smirked "'Imustat Ijnak'? Must've spent all day thinking of that one..." Kanji smiled, completely missing the sarcasm... At first... "Yeah, I actually spent alot of time thinking about it an-... Hey, wait a minu-!" "My turn!" Teddie interrupted.

  
"I am Lord Teddie T. Bearson XXXXXVIII of TVland! Noblest of noblemen and poet-slash-bard extraordinaire! I worship the great Dionysus, Greek god of wine and fertility! I have come from the four corners of the globe to spread joy to all the good little children of the world and love to the hearts of all the beautiful women!!" He said proudly, making theatrical gestures with his hands "I spent so long looking online for a god my character would worship, it was harder than I thought it'd be. My poor beary brain was so tired afterwards..."

  
"You say that you're a bard extraordinaire, mind giving us a demonstration?" Yu said with a joking smile "Uh... S-Sure! Yosuke, where do we keep the bard lutes?" Yosuke laughed slightly "We have a ukulele in the storage closet, you can use that." and with that, Teddie ran off without another word.

  
It wasn't long before Teddie returned, playing the ukulele surprisingly well to the tune of 'Home on the range'... His singing, though, could've been better "Hoooooome, home on the raaaaaaaaange! Where the bears and the buffalo plaaaaaay! Where the cowboys say no to de-oder and soap and the skies are not cloudy all daaaaaaaay!!" Yosuke, Rise and Chie covered their ears, Naoto did her best to just ignore it, Kanji, Yu and Yukiko though, applauded "Hahaha, nice job, Teddie, bard extraordinaire is right!" Yu said with a smile "Thank you, Sensei, I practiced all hour!" Teddie said with joking pride.

  
"Okay, now that you've done that, let's never do it again. Chie, it's your turn to introduce your character." Yosuke said as Teddie sat back down.

  
"Okay, so I am Hua Jun, I'm a neutral good Monk, I worship Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, which gives me a boost to general martial arts, like hand-to-hand and bo staffs and stuff like that, and the reason I'm here is because I had time to kill on my pilgrimage to... Some city that won't be named because I couldn't think of a name... Yukiko, your go!"

  
"Oh, uh... Okay, my character's name is Chiyoko Hikari, I'm a lawful good Healer, I worship Konohanasakuya-Hime, who gives me a boost to healing magic, and I just so happened to be going the same way as Chie's character, so I started traveling with her because... Why not?"

  
She looked to Naoto who immediately spoke up "I suppose I'm last. I am Makoto Hayashi, I am a a lawful good Elven Archer, I worship the Greek Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, Artemis, and the reason I am going on this quest is because I am following my childhood friend so she doesn't hurt herself on her quest to gain power beyond what she is capable of. Let us begin"  
"Okay, nice and to the point as usual, Naoto, but yeah, let's begin."

  
And with that, the game began...


	2. Ivan's General Wares

Chapter 2: Ivan's Wares

  
As the game started, Yosuke moved all the player's pieces to the edge of the town "Now, the story is that you have all taken a ship to a faraway land, but were caught in a storm and are now in a strange unknown coastal village, you're the only survivors of the shipwreck, too. Everyone who thinks their characters would have an excuse to know what's going on, let's have a roll to see if you actually do." Rise and Yukiko both rolled, Rise got a 17, Yukiko rolled a critical fail of 1...

  
"I got a one, how bad is that?" "That's... A critical fail." Yosuke said with an amused smirk before clearing his throat "Fortunately Aimi had heard stories on the ship about this place. This is the mysterious land of Atlas Island, the legendary mirage that all ships lost at sea in this area go, this village, though, you have no idea about. Chiyoko literally has no idea about the legend's existence, let alone where in the world you are, but speaks up about it anyways." he said before looking back to Yukiko "O-Oh... Uh..." Yukiko mumbled, thinking about what to say before a massive grin slowly grew on her lips "Hahaha, I heard about this island, it's inhabited by sentient, rainbow furred mole men who speak in Swedish with Australian accents and all wear Groucho glasses! Hahaha!" Yukiko said, proud of the nonesense she thought up on the spot and devolving into one of her infamous laughing fits, Yu subtly rolled his eyes "Swedish-Australian rainbow mole men in Groucho glasses... Yeah, they sound nasty. Thanks, Chiyoko..." Yosuke smirked in amusement "Yukiko?... Earth to Yukiko!" Yukiko quickly calmed down, still snickering to herself "Pft, oh, do I need to roll again?" "Persuasion roll, everyone roll to resist"  
Naoto sighed "It's obvious she's either lying through her teeth, must we really roll to not be fooled by that?" Yosuke silently nodded and Naoto gave another annoyed sigh "I hope this isn't a running theme"

  
Yukiko immediately rolled a natural 20... The only one who's roll mattered at this point was Teddie, who got a critical failure....  
Yukiko's previous grin grew again "Does that mean that I convinced everyone?" Yosuke nodded and sighed "Yep... Wasn't expecting that to happen, but... O-Okay." He said before clearing his throat "Chiyoko's seemingly obvious bluff somehow manages to convince you all that it really is populated by rainbow mole men... But a local, a friendly looking old man, comes out of one of the nearby buildings and dashes that theory, looking like any ordinary person."

  
Yu immediately spoke up "Okay, so it's not a ghost town, the first thing we should be doing is to ask around for information." Naoto nodded "That's the only course of action that makes sense in such a scenario, of course." "I just hope we don't find any of those mole men, they sound super scary!" Teddie said "Uh, Teddi-" "I rolled a critical fail, Sensei, I'm still convinced no matter what! Right, Yosuke?" Yosuke smirked in approval "Well, you're already into it, huh, Teddie? Yep, still fooled no matter what."  
Kanji, who has been sitting silently and confused, spoke up finally "Well the only place that makes any sense is right in front of us! I got this, guys. I walk up to the old bastard and try to talk to him." Kanji said with a confident nod a bit too intense for the situation at hand.

  
"Alright then, Kanji, you walk up to the old man, who was just about to go back into the building he came out of, he seemed to just be getting some fresh air, it's at this point the rest of you realize that the building is in fact a store, the sign says "Ivan's General Wares" and he gives you a friendly smile before he says in a light, raspy voice 'Howdy there, stranga, you just passin' through? You might wanna stock up, I was just about to open for the day and my first customer gets a free lollipop with their purchase!'" Kanji smirked happily "Oh, hell yeah, I want that!" he said, again, too intensely for the situation "Focus, Kanji." Chie said "Yeah, yeah, I was gettin' to that." Kanji cleared his throat "Look here, old-timer, me and a bunch of other people just got marooned nearby, we have no idea where we are, you live here, do the math." "'Oh, that's how most visitas happen 'long here, stranga, can't tell ya why, the seas 're so calm 'round here.... Damn shame, too, so many poor lives lost. Ah, but you don't wanna hear 'bout what you've already lived through. This here is Fool's Flight, it's nothin' special, but it's home. I'm Old Man Ivan, least that's what they call me, I run the general store here, so if ya ain't gonna buy anything now, you should later, we've got a good stock o' items and you'll be needin' 'em. Sometimes the unlucky visitas didn't save their gold, so if ya need some coin, the tavern's always got someone with a problem or two, that's what happens when you're the only place that serves beer in the entire area. Well, I gotta run along, stranga, so I wish ya luck and hope that if ya don't follow me in, you buy somethin' later. The lollipop deal's only good if ya buy somethin', but they're only a copper each anyhow. See ya, stranga!' and with that, Ivan walks into his store again."

  
Kanji had been listening intensely to the old man's words "Yosuke, how much money do we have? I don't have any gold on my sheet." "Most of you are dead broke, and Teddie only managed to save seven gold pieces, which is all he had on him at the time besides his lute and his clothes." Kanji immediately looked expectantly at Teddie "Teddie, you gonna share? There's seven of us and we need stuff." Teddie pouted "But... It's my money....

  
"Teddie, come on, we need the money." Rise said, "It would be for the best if it was evenly split rather than all held by one character, after all, what if bandits attack us at some point and manage to kill or at least incapacitate you and escape with the gold?" Naoto agreed "Come on, Teddie, they're right. Do it for me." Yu said with a smile, Teddie growled disappointedly "Oh.... Fine.... But on one condition! I want Rise-chan's hat!" Rise didn't hesitate to throw her hat at Teddie "Yeah, sure, here you go, just don't ruin it, this outfit was harder to find than you'd think and if this game goes well I'll probably have to use it again." Teddie smiled as the hat landed neatly on top of his head "Okay, gold for all!" he said before rolling the dice and landing an 8 "I throw one of the gold pieces to Kanji!" Yosuke shrugged "Yeah, I'll give you that one for free. You throw it to Kanji and he catches it, moving on." Kanji gave a thumbs up and moved his characters piece into the store.

  
Before he could say anything, Yu cleared his throat to catch the others' attention "Okay, Naoto, you go with Kanji and get supplies, something tells me that we'll be travelling a lot. Rise, Teddie, you're with me, we're going to the tavern to look for information and maybe some sidequests. Chie, Yukiko, book rooms at the inn and do the same, we'll all meet up there at-Yosuke what time is it?" "Exactly Midday" "We'll meet there before sundown. Any objections?" He said, natural leadership instincts kicking in. After a small series of agreements in the rest of the group, they all split off their characters to where they needed to go.

  
Yosuke looked at the pieces silently for a few seconds, clearly lost in thought "Okay, so I think we'll do this... Okay, first Naoto and Kanji, since they're closest to where they need to go, then Yu, Rise and Teddie, then Chie and Yukiko. Okay, Naoto, Kanji, you're up."

  
"Naoto walks into the building, following behind Kanji, Old Man Ivan smiles at the second visitor 'Oh well hello there, li'l missy, you must be one of the newest castaways, hehehe, welcome to my humble storefront, we got anything from trail rations to potionry to sweets for the li'l ones, take as long as you like to have a look around.' he says before sitting down on a stool behind the counter." Naoto spoke up first "Uh... How much are the rations? What exactly is inside the ones sold here? We have to think about overall weight of it compared to how long it will last, how many people one ration can feed, taste is a secondary issue, but I'm sure if given the choice everyone would like to have better tasting rations, even if we ourselves wouldn't taste them." "H-Hey, why are we all just assuming hunger is a thing in this game? We shouldn't waste money here." Chie interrupted "There's a hunger system, if you don't eat for a minimum of half a day of in-game time, you have to take a point off every roll for every half-day has gone by, and eventually you start taking damage every time the debuff goes up, same with thirst but you have a full day before you lower the numbers, but you take damage after only two days and then it gets worse every quarter of a day." Yosuke clarified "Okay, thank you, now we know." Chie said before falling silent again.

  
"Anyways, Old Man Ivan nods and smiles 'Well don't worry li'l missy, my trail food is sure to last you at least a day or two with a group of five so long as you don't eat too fast, and I've been told it tastes pretty nice too, though I don't quite like it myself, it costs 25 copper each, nice and cheap.'... Uh, one gold is ten thousand copper, it's like dollars and copper is cents, with silver just being one dollar and gold being a hundred dollars, and for all intents and purposes, he has unlimited stock on everything, buy as much as you think you need." Naoto nodded in understanding "We can buy enough to last us the entire campaign, but weight is an issue... There's a stable on the map, we might be able to buy a pack animal, but then there's the matter of how much they cost." "'The stable sells pack mules, yeah, they're 50 Silver on average, but there's so many variables that go into it I can't say for sure'" "Th-Thank you..." "'Y'might want to not think out loud so loudly, people might think y'gotta screw loose in there'" "...Yosuke-Senpai, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" "I might be, now are you gonna buy something or are you wasting Ivan's time?" Naoto thought for a few seconds before reaching a conclusion "We should leave and return with the pack mule." "But... The lollipop." Kanji argued "The deal might be over by the time we get back..." Naoto sighed "Fine, fine, we shall buy a potion or something..." "'52 copper.'" "...Do you have change for a single gold piece?" "He takes out a large pouch from beneath the counter and takes out exactly the right amount and puts it into a smaller coin pouch for you. 'Here ya go, li'l missy, pleasure doin' business with ya' before pulling a vial filled with bubbling red liquid from under the table" Yosuke said before reaching into a small unopened box and pulling out a red lollipop "and a lollipop for you, Kanji." Kanji immediately snatched the lollipop out of his hand, unwrapped it and put it in his mouth before giving a small satisfied "Mm" and a smile "Pleazhure doin' buzhinesh wit' you, ol' man." and with that Yosuke grabbed the two player pieces in the store and moved them onto the street.  
With that, the game went on....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Eeeey, finally we get to the game. Sorry I didn't put the other two groups' misadventures in this chapter, but a bit of writer's block hit me after the general store, and it was a good place to end it anyways, but don't worry, next chapter will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, this was my first fanfiction ever, so I would enjoy some creative criticism... Alot of criticism if you want, just make sure it's constructive, you can be as mean as you want about it so long as it is. Now that we got those formalities out of the way, this is essentially meant to be a kind of.... Mega-chapter of a completely different idea I had that I may or may not do alongside this one that was essentially just the IT playing video games, inspired by a RWBY fanfiction called "Team RWBY Plays", but eventually the idea turned into just them playing a completely vague tabletop game. Let me know if you would like to see me do more of this or actually do that or maybe both, I don't know... Thank you for reading this to the end and leave a comment if you feel like it, even if it's not criticism and just saying "OMG I liked this so much!" or "YOU SUCK!" or something in between.


End file.
